The Renty Horror Show
by RockyShocky
Summary: It has all the parts included in this one, don't have to read the other stuff first...R/R please...


1 Narrators- Jenn, Lindz, Chel, and Sara.  
  
2 Mimi- Magenta  
  
Roger- Riff Raff  
  
Mark- Rocky  
  
Maureen- Columbia  
  
Joanne- Eddie  
  
Angel- Janet  
  
Collins- Brad  
  
Benny- Frank N Furter  
  
2.1 As Themselves- Betty and Ralph  
  
Loud Woman In Park- One of the Photographers at Betty and Ralph's wedding.  
  
***  
  
Rocky: "December 23rd, 10 PM-Eastern Standard time-from here on in I am an old creation…I heard: 'See if anything, comes of him-instead of my old shit'." ((From Frank))  
  
Rocky: "First shot, Riff Raff-tuning the fender guitar he hasn't played in 2 years…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Dammit! This wont tune!"  
  
Rocky: "So we here…he's just coming back from half a year of withdraw…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Are you talking to me?"  
  
Rocky: "Not at all…"  
  
Rocky: "Are you ready, hold that focus steady…tell the folks at home, what you're doing Riff Raff…"  
  
Riff Raff: "I'm playin' one good song…"  
  
Rocky: "::cough:: are not! ::cough::"  
  
Riff Raff: "Hey, fcuk you!"  
  
Rocky: "Come on, don't mess with the muscles-you end up dead!"  
  
Riff Raff: "Is that some sort of stereo-type? That hunch backs aren't cool? WE are so much better!"  
  
::get into fist punching fight. there is a knock at the door that breaks them up.::  
  
Riff Raff goes to get the door. There is a blonde haired girl, her hair in a bob. She has a sparkly yellow hat.  
  
Columbia: "Hi Rocky! I wanted to come here and check on you…" Pushes Riff Raff out of the way and runs over to Rocky.  
  
Rocky: "Didn't you dump me?"  
  
Columbia: "We can still be friends!"  
  
Rocky: "I prefer not…" He backs her into the doorway and closes the door, smiling. He brushes off his hands and walks back down to the bench in the small apartment and sits down.  
  
Riff Raff: "Another knock at the door…"  
  
Rocky goes to get it this time and opens the door. It's Frank.  
  
Frank: "Oh, Rocky! Hello! How are you? I just have a small request of you all."  
  
Rocky: "What?"  
  
Frank: "I need you to pay the rent…"  
  
Riff Raff: "WHAT?! You said that we could slip through-you said we were golden!"  
  
Frank: "Well, there have been changes in the plan…not only that but I need the money…no one in this building is paying."  
  
Riff Raff: "YOU USED TO BE IN THE SAME POSITION! YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS, RIGHT?!"  
  
Frank: "Yes, well it's not all that bad. It's not that expensive…"  
  
Rocky: "That doesn't matter!"  
  
Frank: "Fine, I'll per go your rent, if you do me one small favor…"  
  
Rocky and Riff: "WHAT?!"  
  
Riff to side: "I knew it!"  
  
Frank: "Convince everyone, and you have to do it too-be transvestites! I am going to make this the Transylvanian Hotel on Earth!"  
  
Riff and Rock: "NO WAY!"  
  
Frank: "Yes way!"  
  
Riff Raff: "Can't you just get the others to do it and let us off easily, master?"  
  
Frank: "NO!"  
  
Rocky: "I don't want to be a transvestite!"  
  
Frank: "Well, then you have to pay the rent! Sorry boys! You'll see boys…you'll see boys…you'll see-the beauty of being transvestite, and it lets us do our work-you can even get paid-bring condoms on the top! And your rent will open a shop! Just be a transvestite…and you'll have it maid- you'll see…OR YOU'LL PACK!" ::storms out::  
  
Riff Raff: "Frank could use some Prozac."  
  
Just then, there is a ring from the telephone.  
  
Riff Raff: "Yeah?"  
  
Brad: "Hey, Columbia has a show tonight."  
  
Rocky: "Hey, what's up-Brad?"  
  
Brad: "Rocky answered the phone?"  
  
Riff Raff: "No, it's me."  
  
Brad: "THROW DOWN THE KEY!"  
  
Riff Raff: "Tonight we have a good night planned!"  
  
Brad: "I may be detained-if you want to see me, you have to see Columbia's show. I heard it's going to be really good..."  
  
Brad hangs up, but Riff Raff and Rocky don't realize.  
  
Rocky: "What do you mean detained?"  
  
Frank: "Ho, ho ho!"  
  
Rocky: "You again?"  
  
Frank: "'Fraid so…hurry with that answer to the transvestite thing…bring it to thought!"  
  
Riff Raff: "I bring it to thought of how you could be so mean!"  
  
Frank: "Bye bye, boys."  
  
Later,  
  
***  
  
Riff Raff is alone in the little apartment, Rocky went with Brad to Columbia's show. Riff Raff sits alone, thinking about his old girlfriend from Transylvania. She had gotten AIDS and had slit her wrists when she found out, leaving a note to him saying: "We've got AIDS." All of a sudden, while Riff Raff is deep in thought, there's a knock at the door. He goes over and opens the door. He sees a familiar girl, she's 19, and he doesn't remember where he has seen her.  
  
Riff Raff: "Hello?"  
  
Magenta: "Hello, my name is Magenta. Got a light?"  
  
Riff Raff: "I know you from somewhere-wait-you're shivering."  
  
Magenta: "its nothing-I have no more heat…I'm just a bit weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?"  
  
Riff Raff: "Uh…"  
  
Magenta: "What are you staring at?"  
  
Riff Raff: "Nothing, your hair in the moonlight-you look really familiar."  
  
Magenta: "Uh…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Can you make it?"  
  
Magenta: "Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stop spinning- anyway-what are you looking at?!"  
  
Riff Raff: "nothing-I saw a trans-beam…anyway…"  
  
Magenta: "Do you go to the Transylvanian Convention every year? I perform…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Yeah-I didn't recognize you without the microphone…"  
  
Magenta: "Please would you light my candle? Oh what didjoo do with my candle?"  
  
Riff Raff: "Oh, here…" ::hands it over, blushing a bit.::  
  
Magenta: "Ow! The wax is dripping…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Oh, yeah, sorry!"  
  
Magenta: "I like it between my…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Fingers! I get it, oh well…goodnight!" ::Slams door::  
  
::knock::  
  
Riff Raff: "It went out?"  
  
Magenta: "Yep, and I think I dropped my stash!"  
  
Riff Raff: "Did you hear that Columbia is performing tonight?"  
  
Magenta: "Yeah, I go to her performances sometimes."  
  
Riff Raff: "you know, you're her idol."  
  
Magenta: "Really? That's flattering…well, good night-I should go…"  
  
::she runs out the door and Riff Raff watches her go and gets on his coat. then he walks down to the theater where Columbia is performing.::  
  
Finally he gets in and spots Rocky so he comes up to him. Rocky hugs him kindly, smiling, happy that his friend finally came. Just them Columbia gets on stage. Riff Raff pulls away from Rocky, and snaps at him, but Rocky is still smiling. Columbia begins.  
  
Columbia: "Only thing to do is jump over the moon…over the moon with your lover…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Oh, let's guess…" Rocky turns forward.  
  
Rocky: "Eddie…"  
  
Columbia: "Eddie baby…Eddie, baby! Jump up, honey!"  
  
Eddie: "WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THAT SATURDAY NIGHT?!"  
  
Columbia whispers: "Not now, honey."  
  
They break into the timewarp with some other people who appear being back up dancers, then Columbia just starts dancing with Eddie to some funky music and finally she stops and he gets off the stage.  
  
Columbia: "Two people, came to the castle one night…asking to use our phone…  
  
we said, you gotta come in or stay, otherwise you gotta go back to your car, alone…  
  
they said they would stay, we said fine…  
  
they even ended up staying for the dine…  
  
-we drank wine-  
  
and then Frank, went and scared them away…  
  
they found out he liked women and men, he was gay…  
  
he didn't care about what people thought…and it touched them so…  
  
they thought they wanted to never go?  
  
Well Riff had angers…oh yes he did…  
  
-and this was all in my dream, people!"  
  
Columbia walks off later after singing more about the little adventure that she had in her dreams, involving her friends. Everyone claps too, probably because her boobs kept on slipping out of her corset that she had one…so there were also a lot of men shouting out.  
  
A couple of days later, Frank came to Riff Raff and Rocky's room to burst in. He bursted in all right, and he burst into the apartment with stiletto heels and a corset. He walked in and harrumphed whenever he past one of the men. Then finally he faced forward, put his hands on his hips and said:  
  
Frank: "Oh, please. You have to dress it, or else you rent it."  
  
Riff Raff: "We're not gonna pay rent!"  
  
Rocky: "Cause' everything is RENT!"  
  
Frank: "Alright then! You are evicted!"  
  
Rocky: "Fine!"  
  
::Rocky rips off his clothing and reveals a corset. He runs over and stands next to Frank the same way.::  
  
Frank goes to hug him, but Rocky runs away.  
  
Rocky: "I'm not hugging you, you evil bastard!"  
  
Frank: "FINE!"  
  
Rocky: "You made me wear this dumb thing and I am not, I repeat, not going to continue wearing it! I am going to take it off when you are not in sight!"  
  
Frank: "NO! YOU, YOU! AG…fine! I don't need you to wear the stupid thing. Wait, yes I DO! You know what? Consider yourself REALLY evicted!"  
  
Frank storms out, as Rocky looks over and Riff Raff already has most of his suitcase packed. When Rocky is finished packing, he and Riff Raff go outside in the cold and sit down. They are freezing so much when Riff Raff has his eyes closed. Someone drops money on his head and runs. When he wakes, all that is left there is a hundred dollar bill. He just sighs and puts it away in one of the suitcases full of the only money they have. Later Rocky is just lying around and someone drops money on HIS head too, and runs.  
  
***  
  
Magenta and Columbia are laughing their heads off as they pass.  
  
Magenta: "So, where did you get your money?"  
  
Columbia: "Performing, last night's gig. Did you see?"  
  
Magenta: "Yeah."  
  
Columbia: "So where did you get your money?"  
  
Magenta: "The Cat Scratch Club-that's where I work, I dance."  
  
Columbia: "::gasps:: You're a stripper?"  
  
Magenta: "No, I just get paid to dance for guys. Not with."  
  
Columbia: "That's good. Well, see you later then?"  
  
Magenta: "What do you mean, where are you going?"  
  
Columbia: "I have to get home for Eddie. He'll be expecting me."  
  
Magenta: "that's nice. But do you have any idea why Riff Raff and Rocky are on the streets?"  
  
Columbia: "Frank evicted them because they refused to force others to be Transvestites. Plus they didn't want to be transvestites themselves. So they just said: 'you know what? I don't care about a home!' Spiritual."  
  
Magenta: "Right…"  
  
Columbia: "Anyway,"  
  
Magenta interrupts: "Why did you give money to Rocky if you broke up with him for Eddie? I don't understand…"  
  
Columbia: "I feel bad for anyone without my love AND a home…that's just scary. Anyway I think he's just lonely. He hides in his camera all the time unless he has someone to spend time with-and he doesn't. I bet he is going to sell him camera…"  
  
Magenta: "That's so sad."  
  
Columbia: "I know."  
  
Magenta: "Well, you have to go…"  
  
Columbia: "Ok…I'll tell Eddie a friend said hi."  
  
Magenta: "Who's the friend?"  
  
Columbia: "You!" Columbia said, walking backwards slowly waving. She turns and runs forward towards Eddie's hotel. Magenta just turns and walks near to Riff Raff and sits down.  
  
Magenta: "Hi."  
  
Riff Raff: "Leave…"  
  
Magenta: "Cant we just go out?"  
  
Riff Raff: "Today?"  
  
Magenta: "Yeah. I can't stay in the city quiet and all alone…it feels to damn much like my home. When the Spanish babies cry…let's just find a bar so dark we forget who we ARE! And all the scars of your nevers and maybes…DIE! Let's go…out today!"  
  
Riff Raff: "That's nice and all, but I don't really feel like it now."  
  
Magenta: "Don't worry, you can go out to dance for free if you get in with me!"  
  
Riff Raff: "I rather not. Just leave me alone with my guitar. Little girl- hey-your apartment's that way! You better go you know there is no money for a fire today! Take your bandage, take your candle…your sweet whisper I just cant handle! Well take your hair in the daylight…your brown eyes…GOODBYE GOOD DAY!"  
  
Magenta: "The heart may freeze or it can burn…the pain will ease if I can learn…there is no future there is no past….I live this moment as my last….I can't control…my destiny…I trust my soul-my only goal is just to be…there's only us…there's only this…forget, regret…or life is yours to miss…no other road…no other way…no day but today."  
  
Riff Raff: "The fire is out today…"  
  
Magenta: "No day but today…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Take your bandage…take your candle!"  
  
Magenta: "No day but today…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Another time another song another place….another day!"  
  
Magenta and phantoms: "NO DAY BUT TODAY!"  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Riff Raff and Rocky realize that they have a little bit of enough money to have a dinner with their friends! They invite a lot of people, unfortunately Frank ends up coming to ruin the place.  
  
Riff Raff: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Rocky: "Why would we invite you?"  
  
Frank: "I came to see my old girlfriend, Magenta!"  
  
Magenta: "It was three months ago! Leave me alone…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Get away from her-you monster…you beast!"  
  
Brad: "Hey, Janet…come over here."  
  
Janet: "Alright!"  
  
(They sit down.)  
  
Janet: "Everyone please just calm down and have peace…let's just all calmly eat our dinner and get on with our lives…we could be doing better things than fighting everyone must realize THAT."  
  
Brad: "Isn't she wonderful?"  
  
Frank: "Huh. For a slut."  
  
Janet: "HEY!"  
  
Brad: "Why don't you leave?"  
  
Riff Raff: "No one wants you here!"  
  
Rocky: "Wait-is this any way to act? Though he has done some bad things in his life, he has even lied. All he knows is down inside he's bleeding…AND WE'LL MAKE IT WORSE! So lets just calm down, people…"  
  
Frank: "There's an idea!"  
  
Riff Raff: "But Rocky, why give mercy to the man who evicted us? Our life is cold now…and he could've brought mercy! Why bring mercy to the one who didn't yield for you?"  
  
Rocky: "Doesn't everyone deserve another chance?"  
  
Riff Raff: "Not that man…not him!"  
  
Magenta: "Show no Mercy, Riff!"  
  
Riff Raff: "You said it, Magenta!"  
  
Magenta: "I know…Frank-you don't deserve to be here!"  
  
Frank: "Oh yes I do! I have come to bring news to you all! The new apartment building that I own is now for transvestites only! Everyone else will be evicted!" *many groans*  
  
Magenta: "HA!" She says, as Frank runs out of the restaurant. 


End file.
